Side effects of some love potion
by Arianka
Summary: Short AU to "Love potion no.9". What if Zorro wasn't so forgivable when he saw Victoria with de Soto and showed his anger? NWZ


**A/N** This story was inspired by an idea of **Siean Riley** but turned out to be separate story. Many thanks to her our conversations which ended with me writing this story.

I also wanted to thank **lbindner**, who, as always, checked my translation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters used in this story and I don't have any profits from writing except from my own satosfaction.

**Side effects of some love potion**

The empty tavern was something unexpected. Not only were there no guests, but also no tables, expect for one, on which a romantic dinner stood. Pieces of boards and the unconscious alcalde filled this uncommon sight. Soldiers' shouts came somewhere from behind the door, but Zorro didn't pay attention, staring only at señorita Escalante, his beloved, who embraced his enemy, Ignacio de Soto, just a moment ago.

"Why did you do that?" he asked finally. "Why did it have to be him?" He had no illusions. De Soto might have been blinded by a power of suggestion and believed he was in love with señorita Escalante, but Victoria certainly wasn't. What she had done, she had done aware and with premeditation.

"Why?" Victoria grumbled. "I've had enough! Enough of waiting for you every evening, waiting for something bad to happen just to say two words to you! And I still don't know who you are!"

"Victoria," Zorro made a step forward and reached his hand, as if he wanted to embrace her, but the woman stepped back with rage. "You promised me once you will wait," he reminded her.

"It was one and half a years ago!" retorted Victoria. "And for now we're not even a one step closer to living together!"

"And that's why you came up with an idea of flirting with de Soto?" Zorro was also angry now. "Don't you have respect for yourself? Him, of all people?"

"Anyone is better than you! At least I know who he is," Victoria threw in anger. Zorro was speechless. "You still have a chance," she said after a while. "Tell me, who you are."

Zorro opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but only blinked and closed it again. He opened it again, looked at de Soto lying there, at the doors, where some soldier knocked and demanded entrance, and closed his mouth again.

"I can't," he said finally. "Victoria, I don't want anything more than to tell you, but I can't."

"Then go away!" Victoria shouted with tears in her eyes. "I've had enough, I won't wait anymore! It seems you don't love me, and I'm, stupid, wasting my time! How long would I have to wait? A year, three, five? I could have married Juan, I would at least have a family now!" she shouted right in the stunned Zorro's face. She didn't even notice that the door went open and soldiers stood at the doorstep, staring at this scene with wide-opened eyes.

"Victoria, querida..."

"Not yours!" the señorita cut him off angrily. "Go away and don't come back. I will get married, even with Diego!"

"With don Diego?"

"It was you, who suggested it to me once," Victoria pointed out.

"This.. this is you last word?" Zorro managed to ask. His voice broke the soldiers' bewilderment.

"Zorro!"

"Catch him!"

"Go away! Now!" Victoria hissed, even now not wanting to see him on the gallows. "And never come back!"

Zorro turned and found himself at the gallery in only a few steps. Victoria, turned back to him, didn't see, that he saluted her, before he disappeared into one of the rooms. Only when the doors slammed, she started rushing in the room. She shouted at the soldiers and cursed the alcalde, who destroyed one of her tables. Finally the lancers took their superior from the floor and escaped, not wanting to be hit by a plate thrown in anger by the señorita.

The next day the pueblo was bustling. The news about Victoria's and Zorro's quarrel had spread and now every traveler stepped into the tavern, as if seeing señorita Escalante could confirm or deny the gossip. Victoria didn't answer any questions, but the previous day soldiers, along with sergeant Mendoza, witnessed their break-up, so whole dialogue, sometimes colorized, was repeated by everyone at the tables. The people couldn't believe that the romance, which had been watched by the whole pueblo, had ended suddenly after so many years. This one thing the señorita openly confirmed – Zorro didn't have a slightest chance with her anymore.

Surprisingly another person found himself in the spotlight. Diego de la Vega was beside himself with amazement, when conversations were cut off when he came in sight, and people were looking at him half suspiciously, half curiously. He was intrigued by this sudden change, for he couldn't remind himself of any rebellious action he was involved in. Even none of his recent articles had aroused emotions, so Diego went to the tavern. There sergeant Mendoza quite quickly enlightened him with his usual tact.

"It looks like señorita Escalante has a crush on you, don Diego," he said simple-heartedly, when the young de la Vega sat by him at his table, trying to ignore the looks he felt on his back.

"I beg your pardon? She what?" This time Diego wasn't much eloquent and asked quite stupidly. The sergeant quoted him the quarrel of the señorita and Zorro with details, highlighting the fact that Victoria had mentioned him, Diego, as her potential husband. No wonder the whole pueblo was curious how the young de la Vega would react.

Victoria heard most of their conversation and turned red. She hadn't thought her words said in anger would cause such gossip. She felt even more uncomfortable, when she saw that as the story of the sergeant proceeded, Diego blushed more and more. Their gazes crossed and young de la Vega sent her a very nervous smile, but the woman saw something else in his eyes, something she couldn't identify. Victoria blamed herself for putting her friend in such an awkward situation and asked Diego in the kitchen at the first opportunity.

"Diego, I'm sorry," she started as soon as they were alone. "I didn't want to do this to you."

"Don't be sorry," Diego reassured her, though it was obvious he felt uncomfortable. "Such small towns live with gossip."

"So you're not angry?"

"I'm honored," answered Diego enigmatically and slipped out of the kitchen, leaving Victoria more puzzled than she was before. They both didn't even think that a moment of private conversation would fuel the rumors and speculations about them.

It seemed that this whole situation, though embarrassing at first, had a positive influence on the young de la Vega. Maybe he was more self-assured, because most of the citizens immediately saw him as a main suitor of señorita Escalante, and the fact, that Victoria wanted support from her friend also wasn't without significance. Though she didn't want to admit it, her parting with Zorro was giving her a very difficult time, and Diego calmed her with his gentle attitude. They were seen more and more frequently sitting and talking, and though they did it the same way as always, outsiders saw there a beginning of a flirtation. De la Vega was just too shy, they said, when it came to relations with women, to take the señorita's heart by storm, when she didn't recover from breaking with her lover.

But then people saw that Diego de la Vega changed his attitude towards Victoria. Though he always behaved like a gentleman to her, he recently started behaving with courtesy. Pilar working by Victoria vowed that she heard the young caballero complementing his, somehow forced, chosen one. He sometimes even kissed her hand, like Zorro always had. Señorita Escalante herself was in the beginning too stunned to react and allowed her friend to act that way. Then she realized she didn't mind it, and on the contrary, liked it. It was an interesting side of her friend she didn't know, but one day Victoria decided to clarify the situation.

She was having dinner with Diego and his father in the hacienda this evening. After a dessert don Alejandro excused himself, saying he will have to wake up early next morning and they should feel free to enjoy themeselves. So the couple was left alone, only with Felipe, who came from time to time with the silent question if they wished anything, and sent his mentor enjoying look.

"Tell me, Diego, what do you think about all this?" Victoria asked, when they sat on the sofa. A moment ago Diego stopped playing the piano, because he didn't want to disturb his father's rest.

"About what?" The young de la Vega looked at her expectedly.

"About this travesty with Zorro, about..." Victoria cut off, but then continued. "You've changed. Tell me, what you really think of me. What... what do you mean," she ended ungraciously. Some time ago she realized that Diego wasn't just making fun of the people and flirting with her just to fuel gossips. Her friend wasn't like that, if he didn't finish the case he must be meaning something else.

Diego was silent for a long moment, looking at the fireplace, as if he was looking for courage. Then he suddenly turned to her and looked in her eyes.

"Do you remember that night, when we were helping Joaquin Correna escape?" he asked feverishly. "And what I said to Zafira?"

Victoria nodded, unsure what he was up to.

"You asked me then, who is this woman," said Diego. "I told you she was in love with other man, so it didn't matter. But now it has changed," he cut off and Victoria knew, what he was going to say next. "You were this woman. I love you, Victoria, I've loved you since I came back from Spain," he confessed and went silent, waiting for her reaction.

"You... you never told me," she answered finally, not knowing how to react at his sudden confession.

"I told you – you were in love with another man, so what would my words do?" pointed Diego. "But now you are free, open for other suitors, so I couldn't not try" he admitted shyly and for a moment he was again this old Diego who was uncomfortable for even mentioning his relationships with women. Before Victoria had a chance to recover, young de la Vega knelt in front of her and took her hand. He looked again in her eyes, looking for courage, and then said.

"Victoria Escalante, will you marry me?"

"I..." Victoria frowned. "Give me some time, please," she begged. It all came too suddenly for her to give him definite answer.

"Of course," Diego seemed to understand her fears. "As much as you want."

"Will you take me back to the pueblo?" she asked. "I have to think about it."

The night didn't give Victoria rest, but it gave her enough time to think. Recently she'd dreamt more and more about family and now she got a proposal, first since she escaped Juan Ortiz from the church. Moreover, she got this proposal from the man, who loved her, from someone she knew well, whom she'd seen almost every day in last five years. When emotions went away and she was able to think clearly, she saw almost only advantages. Don Diego de la Vega was her friend and knew more about her than anyone else. They never lacked topics to talk about. She knew she could feel safe with Diego. And – he loved her. Victoria was almost sure their marriage would be a good one, based on friendship and respect to one another. Diego's attitude to some things, and more exactly – his passiveness was the only one thing that spoiled her this idyllic picture. But now she didn't pay so much attention as she used to. Maybe it was this way, she thought, because Zorro never had time for her because of his activities. Diego didn't have problems like this, and Victoria dreamt of having a family before it would be too late for her. That's why she made her decision at the sunrise.

The pueblo got mad. News spread out. Señorita Victoria Escalante accepted the proposal of don Diego de la Vega. Through the shock though people were glad. Don Diego had finally found a partner, because no one doubted, seeing his happiness, that he was deeply in love with the señorita, and Victoria had decided to settle down after her stormy romance. A few disapproving voices were quickly drowned out by those who thought that this change was as romantic as the previous Zorro's and Victoria's relationship. The young didn't want to wait long. Señorita Escalante, when she decided to be dona de la Vega, wanted it to happen as soon as possible, and Diego was happy beside himself because of it. No wonder that two weeks later the inhabitants of Los Angeles came to the church to witness vows these two were to exchange.

The wedding was grand, as it should be, when the heir of the de la Vega's was getting married. The newly-weds, surrounded by friends, got congratulations and were truly happy. Some people had wondered before, if señorita Escalante would leave the groom in the church also this time, but the new dona de la Vega said the words of oath with a sure voice, determined what she was doing. If she had any doubts, she didn't show it. And Diego de la Vega looked as if it was the happiest day in his entire life, and probably it was. Only one situation spoiled the atmosphere, but was quickly forgotten.

Ignacio de Soto also went to the church, curious if señorita Escalante was really getting married. He didn't have much hope Zorro would come, but if there was even a slightest chance, he wanted to use it. At the wedding party, irritated by the outlaw's absence, he went to congratulate the new-weds with his usual tact.

"I haven't thought you would stoop this low," he said with a mocking smile.

"Mark your words, Ignacio," hissed Diego, embracing Victoria with his arms, as if he wanted to prevent her from doing something and also trying to calm himself down. "You are speaking about dona de la Vega, remember it."

"Don't be silly, de la Vega," snorted de Soto. "I know that desperate man can do many things, but to settle for Zorro's wench..." The alcalde shook his head in rebuke.

Diego's embrace eased a bit. It was enough for Victoria to get free, but before she was able to do something, her husband swung his arm and slapped de Soto across his face with a clap. A few suppressed shouts were the only reaction, but not for the young de la Vega's action, but for the insult. De Soto blinked, then smiled very unpleasantly.

"Is it a challenge, de la Vega?" His eyes, squinted in rage, denied his mocking voice. For a moment Ignacio de Soto and Diego de la Vega stood facing each other and looked at each other furiously. But before they demanded swords, padre Benitez stood between them.

"Diego, it's your wedding!" he shouted.

"I demand satisfaction!" hissed de Soto. Victoria, suddenly scared, that he might fulfill his threat, grabbed Diego's arm. Don Alejandro, seeing his son's rage, caught him at the other side. Diego loosened up a bit.

"There won't be any satisfaction!" the agitated padre turned to de Soto with reprimand. "Alcalde, you've offended the bride, then don't be surprised that the groom defends her honor. You had better apologize to doña Victoria and go away. There won't be any duels as long as I am giving the sacraments here!

"You are not welcome here," hissed Diego through his clenched teeth. The guests started whispering and giving de Soto unfriendly looks. The alcalde looked at them and went away without a word of apology nor goodbye.

"Diego?" Victoria turned to him, when don Alejandro took back his hand. The groom looked at her a bit unconsciously. "Thank you."

"You are my wife," replied Diego and smiled sincerely, as if he couldn't believe in that. "I won't let anyone say a bad word about you."

Later this evening, in the de la Vega's hacienda, Victoria truly understood, what had changed in her life. She was no longer señorita, but doña. She was to share her bed with her husband and she realized she wasn't ready for it. Maybe she should have waited? Maybe she shouldn't have married so quickly? But a promise of normal life, family, and also children, was so tempting that Victoria had grabbed it tightly and let the dream lead her way. But now she had to admit to herself that she missed Zorro's passionate kisses, his strong embrace. Diego was much more gentle, he acted carefully with her, as if he was aware of the fact that, though he loved her, he wasn't the man she wanted the most. He was patient, Victoria suddenly realized. Dios, Diego was so patient! And she, at their wedding night, which was meant to be something unforgettable, she thought about another man. She didn't know when she curled herself at the bed that belonged to Diego and started crying quietly.

That was how her husband found her, when he came a moment later. He stopped at the doorstep, stunned. It was obvious he didn't expect such a reaction, but guessed the reasons. He finally dared to come closer and sat beside her at the bed.

"Victoria, please, don't cry," he said, confused, not knowing how to react. Victoria sobbed in response and hid her head in her arms. Diego waited patiently until she calmed herself down and stroke her back. Finally the woman raised her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Diego," she said. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Shhhh, it's alright," de la Vega laid himself next to her and embraced her with his arm. Victoria stiffened, paralyzed and Diego immediately took back his hand.

"Victoria, close your eyes," whispered Diego after a while. The new doña de la Vega glanced suspiciously at her husband, but obediently tightened her eyelids. Diego had every right... And she knew she had decided for a marriage and she knew, what it meant.

"Wait a moment, I will be right back, alright?" he asked. Victoria felt his hand stroking her uptight back. "And don't open your eyes," he ordered. Victoria murmured something in agreement. The next, she heard, was quietly closed door. _He went out,_ she thought and felt bitterness. _He just went out and left me here! _And the promise he would be back soon didn't help much. She couldn't help the feeling that Diego was disappointed or maybe found her unattractive... The thoughts came one after another, each one more unpleasant than the previous. Victoria didn't even bother to open her eyes though Diego left.

Her husband didn't make her wait long. The doors opened again and Victoria felt Diego laying next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to wait, querida," he whispered to her. Victoria bridled, hearing the name Zorro had so often used. "No, don't open your eyes."

"Why not?"

"I'm too much afraid," Diego admitted sincerely and surprised her. _What_ was he afraid of? "Just depend on your sense of touch," he asked. He took her hand and laid on his chest. She was surprised. It wasn't the shirt he was wearing earlier. Her hand went down at the slippery silk. She stopped at something hard. _A belt? Diego, what in the hell are you...?_ She wanted to open her eyes, but she felt a hand on her face. Gloved. With her hand she found something what could be only a sword. She suddenly reached for his face, not caring that she could put her finger into Diego's eye. She found his face. Covered.

"Is it better now?" she heard his quiet voice, full of uncertainty and awaiting.

"Diego, what are you...?" she stopped, because Diego removed his hand. She blinked rapidly. In the light of the candle she saw the man from her dreams, right here, beside her. But... Suddenly she realized what Diego had meant when he said he was afraid. She reminded herself of her last talk with Zorro, who withdrew when she mentioned Diego.

"All this time? All this time it had been _you_?" she hissed finally. Diego's uncertain smile disappeared at once. He only dared to nod. Victoria shook her head in disbelief. "Right! Only you would dare to come to me in this way in such a moment," she snorted angrily. She was talking to Zorro, not to Diego. And he was still silent, glancing at her very uncertainly.

"Do you want to tell me you planned all this travesty?" Victoria's voice trembled dangerously and she was ready to shout at him, not thinking about the household.

"I didn't!" Diego suddenly started defending himself. "I didn't plan this quarrel and you breaking up with me!"

"You also didn't plan to tell me the truth, did you?" Victoria growled. Suddenly she swung her arm. Diego didn't even move, when her hand hit his cheek. "Remove it," she demanded. "Remove it and look into my eyes," she said, and when he hesitated, she added contemptuously. "Coward."

Diego tore mask off his face with one movement and grabbed her hands. Like Victoria, he was breathing heavily, uptight, ready to attack.

"Don't call me like that!" he hissed. "Do you know, why I never told you? That's why! I didn't want to see this disgust and disappointment in your eyes," he spat out. "Today... I thought it was the most precious gift I could give you as a wedding gift. Now I see I should have never done it, it would be better," he added bitterly. He let go of her hand and stood up to leave. Victoria realized she had hurt him more with this one word, than she had with this quarrel in the tavern or all comments she had ever said. And when, now, during their wedding night, when they were supposed to be happy... She was angry, she felt cheated, but on the other hand she understood his fears, which turned out to be justified.

"Don't go!" she called softly, when he put his hand on the handle. "Stay, please..."

Diego hesitated, but didn't leave. Instead, he sat down at the chair where he usually left his clothes.

"Words can be sharper than my sword," he said quietly. "Will you ever be able to understand, why I didn't tell you? Why I was afraid, why I wanted to protect you..."

"I understand," Victoria stood up from bed and knelt y her husband. "And I'm sorry," the woman shyly reached her hand and undo his belt with a sword, which, in a bedroom, when she was dressed only in her nightgown, looked almost comical. Diego let her do that, he even forced himself to give her a smile she knew so well. "But I think you will have to give me some time. You kept me waiting long, so now it's your turn to practice your patience, "she smiled playfully.

"Believe me, my patience was as tested as yours was," replied Diego. "And I don't think I will be able to wait any longer," he stood up and pulled Victoria up. Then she found herself in his arms, kissed like she had never been before. This closeness, this safe embrace, this kiss full of passion were what she had missed so much. Carried by Diego back to the bed, she felt she was going to get used to it, in contrary to what she had said.

"Wait," she said suddenly, when he laid her in the bed.

Diego stopped obediently, surprised and disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't really think I will let you to the bed in shoes?" Victoria asked perversely. "Even if these are Zorro's shoes and this is your bed. Who knows what you keep in them."

"Only two daggers," Diego laughed and obediently took off his shoes. Like the rest of Zorro's outfit they ended under the bed. "So, do you still want to wait?"

The end


End file.
